oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Free-to-play
. Pay-to-play areas and activities in red. Full resolution image.]] Free-to-play, also known as F2P, is the free version of Old School RuneScape where no payment to Jagex is required to play. Players who play the free version of RuneScape are known as "Free players", "F2Pers", or "Non-members". This is in contrast to members, who pay a fee for access to a much larger map and a multitude of skills, items, quests, and activities that are unavailable to free-to-play users. Free-to-play users can gain access to membership through in-game purchases of membership bonds. Free-to-play in Old School Runescape was released permanently on the 19th of February 2015. Before this, a two-week F2P trial was available for new accounts. Anyone with a valid RuneScape account can access free-to-play servers. Free-to-play content Free-to-play in short ''' While free-to-play accounts have many limitations that members do not, free to play still yields a decent gaming experience for players. Skills Free-to-play accounts have access to 15 skills, with a maximum total level of 1493. Members-only skills do not count towards free-to-play skill level-based requirements. The skills are: *Melee skills: Attack, Strength and Defence (and Hitpoints) **Basic weapons and armour made of bronze, iron, steel, black, mithril, adamant and rune, but some specifics like metal gloves, halberds and metal boots are not included. **Additional items include hill giant club and shaman mask. * Ranged **Ranging gear includes leather armour, studded leather armour and green dragonhide. **Normal, oak, willow and maple bows are available with ammunition up to adamant arrows. **Crossbows and phoenix crossbows can be used with normal bronze bolts. * Magic with limited access to standard spells **Strike, bolt and elemental blast spells plus Crumble Undead **Confuse, Weaken, Curse and Bind spells **Level 1, 2, 3, and 4 enchantments (limited to amulets for free-to-play) **Home, Varrock, Lumbridge and Falador Teleports **Telekinetic Grab **Bones to Bananas, Low Level Alchemy, High Level Alchemy and Superheat Item **Magic armour is limited to blue and black wizard robes and Zamorak monk robes, and staves are limited to the four elemental staves, Magic staff, basic staff, and Skull sceptre. * Prayers are available up to level 45 Mystic Might. **Monastery or Prayer Guild becomes available at level 31. **Prayer items include: Holy symbol, Monk's robes, Priest gown and Shade robes * Runecrafting elemental, mind and body runes **Pouches and the Abyss '''are not available to F2P, but tiaras are. * Mining and Smithing **Access to metals from bronze to rune * Crafting **Pottery: pots, pie dishes and bowls **Soft leather items (except for Coif) and hardleather body **Silver: holy symbols and tiaras **Gold, sapphire, emerald, ruby and diamond rings, necklaces and amulets * Fishing and Cooking **Available fish are: shrimp, anchovies, sardine, herring, trout, salmon, pike, tuna, lobster and swordfish **Cooked meat and cooked chicken **Redberry, meat and apple pie **Plain pizza, meat pizza and anchovy pizza **Cake and chocolate cake **Wine * Woodcutting and Firemaking **Trees, oaks, willows, maples and yew trees Monsters There are relatively few monsters in free-to-play, partly due to there being only seven dungeons in the free-to-play map. The dungeons are: *Asgarnia Ice Dungeon (except the Skeletal Wyvern area) *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon *Dwarven mine *Edgeville Dungeon (except the section that is in the Wilderness) *Stronghold of Security *Varrock Sewer *Corsair Cove Dungeon Some monsters have restricted drop tables in F2P, and not all areas contain all of the monsters found in P2P servers. The highest level free-to-play monsters are Evil Chicken and shades. There are 2 bosses with broadcast loot and kill counters, the first being Obor, who can be killed in Edgeville Dungeon after having retrieved the key to his lair. The second being Bryophyta, who can be found in her lair in the Varrock Sewers after the player had obtained a mossy key from a moss giant. Other notable higher level monsters include ankous, lesser demons, greater demons, ogress shamans, ogress warriors, and the quest boss, Elvarg. Quests There are 20 free-to-play quests with a total of 42 available quest points. With 32 quest points, Champions' Guild becomes available, and players may start what is arguably the most challenging free-to-play quest, Dragon Slayer. Minigames Free players have access to the Duel Arena and Clan Wars, and the more recently added Last Man Standing and Castle Wars. Other Armour Limitation Although there are a great quantity of items unavailable to free players, they can still use most metal melee armours and weapons, wizard robes and hats, leather, hard, Studded leather armour, and green dragonhide armour. 'Limited Bank Size ' Free players are limited to 400 bank spaces in which to store items, with up to 416 after PIN and authenticator setup. 'Membership Bonds ' Old school bonds can be purchased with real-world cash or with in-game coins, and can be redeemed in-game for membership playtime. It is possible to make enough money in-game to play membership content without having to pay any real-world money. Free-to-play servers There are 17 free-to-play servers located in United States, United Kingdom, Australia and Germany. The free-to-play player-versus-player world is switched between world 371 (UK) and 417 (US) every 2 weeks. Ten of the servers are themed, three of which have total level restriction. } |} See also *F2P Ironman Guide *F2P transportation Category:Community